Sick-day
by Foxy the Sly
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is sick, and Shiho Miyano has to take care of him


_Before the end of the organization, and Shinichi's subsequent return to his normal body, courtesy of the genius scientist and ex-organization member Shiho Miyano, Ran had run off to America with Eisuke._

_He had taken it badly of course, but Shinichi knew he was at fault, and slowly got over her and started to look to the future. This was probably also because he had told Eisuke to confess himself, urged him even to do so quickly when he had been asked what the clumsy young man should do._

_At the time, two warring instincts had been fighting within him. The first, to keep her for himself, and leave the situation as it was, unchanging, was soundly defeated by the second – his will to keep her alive, safe and happy, even if it was with somebody else._

_But that was a long time ago, and now he had a new love interest, one sided though it may be._

The great detective of the East couldn't believe it. He had a cold, and his Watson, the ever-sick scientist Shiho Miyano didn't. How was that fair?

He forced himself to get up to go to school that day as always, and met her just outside the door, as usual – they were neighbours after all, and as they had started highschool, he had been as before the only person she knew – her anchor in this mundane world of childish things.

The moment he opened the door, Shiho noticed something was not right – having had the symptoms often enough herself, and thanks to her keen sense of observation (only overshadowed by one – obviously sick, but usually arrogant – person), she knew he was in no state to go to school that day.

Now to make him see sense…

"Kudo-kun", she whispered, as she slowly leant towards him.

The sound of her voice, made him falter and, as he leant back slowly she pushed him through the door.

"If you didn't see that coming, you are in no state to go outside, now go to bed great detective!"

He didn't know what had happened, one minute he was about to walk to school with her, and try to catch a glimpse of her rare radiant smiles as he chatted incessantly about anything and everything, and the next minute, he was on the floor inside his own home, and ordered to bed. She would likely leave now, and he would be doomed to a boring day at home.

"I'm OK, let's go"

"Now Kudo-kun, you will go to bed immediately or else…"

She smirked at him. He shuddered. That smirk did not bode well. He had to obey or he would become a lab rat.

"Yes ma'am", he replied dejected as he slowly went off to his room.

His fever peaked and he had trouble walking, but he would not admit it. He forced himself to walk straight, to put one foot before the other and start again. And then she was there, at his side, holding him up.

"huh?"

"Come on, big boy, I'll help you there"

Shinichi was surprised but grateful, and they got to his room without trouble. As he went in, he regretted the loss of the warmth he had felt at his side for the little trip up. He looked around and sighed as he saw Shiho walking out of the room.

Shiho heard the sigh, but continued as if she hadn't – she was going to the kitchen to make him some porridge and would be back very soon. No need to let the "great detective" know where she was.

When she came back 20 minutes later with the porridge, he was already fast asleep. She thought she would just leave it on his bedside table and leave the room – she might go the Kudo library to read a book or two whilst she was waiting for him to wake up, but as she was placing the tray down, he mumbled in his sleep.

She leant closer, and closer still, until she could hear her own name from his lips. It was said differently than usual, with a hint of caring and a dash of possessiveness.

She noticed how close she was to his face now as she turned to look at him, and couldn't help but blush at the proximity.

She started to move away when a hand reached out and grabbed her. She nearly panicked, but she knew it was him. She looked back. He was still asleep but seemed cold as he shivered to get rid of the cold.

"Don't go" he said, and she didn't.

She stayed in that position a few minutes, before joining him on the bed – just staying beside him while he slept and battled the criminal virus within his body.

And she was still there when he woke up, having drifted off at some point during the day.

Slowly waking up, the first thing Shinichi noticed was the smell – it smelled of her, science, mystery, and a dash of something so innocent, he could stay by it forever. He opened his eyes, expecting the smell to be just the remnant of a dream, when he noticed her. She was there, by his side. On his bed.

And he knew. He knew that this was something special. He knew that she cared.

He pulled her closer, hugging her with a smile, and whispered in her ear to wake her up.

She was woken up by soft whispers, a cool wind and a warm feeling – she was not used to this. She could not get used to this. She jumped out of bed and LOOKED at him.

"Good evening Shiho, thanks for taking care of me"

"Anytime, Kudo-kun"

"Oh, and one more thing…"

And before she could move or respond, Shinichi jumped out of bed and kissed her

"Would you like to go out sometime?"


End file.
